Episode 103
by RoseWicked
Summary: It's what I wanted Episode 11 of Volume 2 to consist off so I wrote it. Roman has to interrogate Ruby but they both get distracted. NOT UPDATED REGULARLY! Actually will probably not be updated at all, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

˝Why, it's little Red!˝ Roman smirked. ˝Tie her to a chair in my quarters!˝ he ordered.

_Well this is going to be fun. _he thought. _What was Red doing here? She wouldn't chase after him alone, would she? The little gang had to be somewhere around here aswell._

_Oh my gosh, oh fudge, oh fudge, oh fudge! This is not going to be okay! _Ruby panicked. _I have to make up a story or something or else he'll torture me and kill Yang. (Would he really torture me, though?) Maybe I could escape before they start asking questions. But how? (And do I really want to?) _She began looking around.

They have dragged her up to a luxurious room with a massive table, a simple bed and a big couch. She was tied to the chair with her hands bound behind her and legs tied to the chair's legs.

They made her wait. And wait. She tried not to panic, not to imagine all the horrible things they could do to her, but it was hard. She was never in such a situation before.

Roman tried his best to keep his good attitude. Today was just not his day. He smiled nonetheless. He had a hostage to interrogate. That's always fun.

He entered the room with a big closed box. Ruby shivered at the thought of what could be in that box. He sat beside her, on the table.

˝So, you probably already know my name. What's yours, Red?˝ he smiled.

˝R-Ruby.˝ The fear was all over her throat.

˝R-Ruby, huh? How'd you find us?˝

She stayed silent for a moment. _Be strong, sister!_ her inner Yang said.

Roman hit the chair with his foot and she fell to the left. Her left arm immediately started to hurt.

˝Ouch! I followed the guards who were patroling and fell through the ground.˝

˝No.˝ He got down and got really close to her face.

˝Now, Ruby. Don't lie to me. Awful things may happen to pretty girls who lie to me.˝ Roman had to surpress a laugh, but he still smirked. He couldn't hurt Red.

˝Fun, maybe. But awful.˝ he added.

˝Okay, okay! Blake, Weiss and Yang are here aswell. And they're going to kick your ass, when they find me!˝ she tried her best to look fierce.

˝Interesting, you four came here all by yourself? I disagree about the ass-kicking, though. Where are they, then?˝ his green eyes were studying her carefully.

˝I don't know.˝ _Lie! _Yang said. ˝We got, er, lost.˝

Roman's face darkened.

˝Now, I think you're lying to me.˝

˝I swear, I'm not˝ her eyes were glistening with fear.

He proceeded to back down. Somehow he didn't want to frighten little Red too much.

He was about to leave the room when Ruby called out to him: ˝Hey wait, please don't leave me like this!˝

He turned around and smirked: ˝Then how exactly should I leave you?˝

He caught her completely of guard. Her mind was racing. ˝Umm, could you untie me, please? My left arm is really starting to hurt.˝

Roman chuckled: ˝And then I could give you some milk and cookies too, right?˝

Ruby decided to ignore his sarcasm and pleaded again: ˝That would be very nice of you.˝

He thought for a moment. A part of him was totally in for a little snuggle with Red. And she couldn't escape either way.

He left the room and then returned with two cups of tea. ˝We don't have any milk or cookies, but i made you tea.˝

He untied her and they sat on the couch.

She looked at him with her big silver eyes and asked: ˝Why are you being so nice to me? The last time I've seen you we were both trying to kill each other.

He shruged: ˝I honestly don't know. This is indeed the perfect time to kill you, but I just don't feel like it. Maybe later.˝

She didn't know what to say.

Roman leaned over and kissed her. She didn't know what to do, nobody has ever kissed her before. She accepted it and started to kiss him back.

It was wonderful.

She broke off the kiss. ˝This is so wrong.˝ He hugged her tighter. ˝Then why does it feel so right?˝ She hugged him back ˝But what happens when Yang and the others find me?˝

He backed away. ˝Let's don't think about that. We'll probably use you as bait. But I could never hurt you.˝

˝What do you mean by that?˝ she wondered.

˝Well, in every battle we fought I always tried not to hurt you too much.˝

˝Really?˝ she asked.

˝Yeah, you remember our first meeting at the dust shop?˝

˝You fled.˝

˝Instead of taking you down…˝ he mocked.

˝But you couldn't have-…˝

˝-And that's why I didn't. It's not in my nature to harm pretty girls. And at the docks I shot you just to keep you away from the battle.˝

˝Well, it worked.˝ she groaned.

They continued to make out untill one of the White Fang members stepped in. Roman didn't even spare him a look.

˝Not now, Perry. I'm busy!˝

˝Get off my sister, you pervert!˝ Yang yelled at him from behind her mask.

Ruby was terrified. She stood up. ˝Yang, I can explain…-˝

˝You better! But not now. Let's go.˝

The little redhead looked sadly at Roman and then ran after Yang.

He took his cane and aimed at Yang, but couldn't bring himself to shoot at Red's sister.

˝Ruby!˝ he chased after her.

She turned her head.

˝Untill the next time.˝ he smiled.

And she smiled back as she ran after Yang.


	2. Chapter 2

Silently they ran through the tunnels. Yang seemed to know the way.

Running has cleared Ruby's head a bit. She knew Yang was mad at her, but she had to tell her about Roman. Or at least his plans. If they leave now, they might never have a chance to take him down. Even if Ruby wasn't particulary fond of taking him down she thought about Blake and all she wanted was to stop him. She couldn't keep quiet and do that to Blake. Also people will probably die from whatever he's planning.

˝Yang…˝

˝Did he hurt you?˝ she asked.

˝No…˝ Ruby said meekly.

˝Oh my god, he did!˝ her sister yelled and stopped.

˝Yang, there's bigger problems now!˝ she raised her voice.

Yang looked at her questioningly.

˝Where's the rest of the team and Doctor Oobleck? There's tons of weapons and there's a train and whatever they have planned, it's big and we have to stop it. Now that they know we're here we don't know what they'll do.˝

She slowly nodded. ˝You're right, the professor called Vale to send back-up, but they might not get here fast enough. The team should be just around the corner. Let's go.˝

They walked in to a scene of Weiss, Blake and Ooblek being surrounded by about twenty members of the White Fang.

Yang ran into battle to help their friends, but Ruby was still without her Crescent Rose. She saw Weiss turning to throw it through the crowd of the White Fang and she ran to catch it.

As soon as she had it, she went to help her team disable the rest of the enemies, but another faunus ran across the street and yelled to the apparent leader of the gang: ˝Perry, deal with the pests already! The train is leaving now!˝

The faunus yelled back: ˝That's what I'm doing Ron-˝ but then Blake knocked him out.

The newcomer ran in the direction where the sound of the departing train was coming from.

Several disabled faunuses later Doctor Oobleck ordered the team: ˝Obviously the train is very important. We need to stop it!˝

The train was already moving and they ran to close the distance. With her semblance Ruby helped them all to get on the train.

They ran across the last wagon, Ruby with Zwei, Blake and Yang in the lead and Weiss and Oobleck behind them. Just as Weiss jumped from the first wagon to the second, the first one decoupled itself. About a minute later the loose caboose exploded.

˝What the frack?!˝ Ruby yelled through the noise of the train engines. She hugged Weiss and asked: ˝Are you okay?˝ Weiss nodded and opened the trapdoor in the wagon only to find a bomb inside.

It started counting down 2 minutes.

˝Oh my.˝ they gasped and hurried to the next caboose.

˝They really don't want us on this train.˝ Ruby said and saw Yang looking at her. She knew she'll make her tell the team what happened with Roman and she dreaded that thought. _Blake will be so angry._

The White Fang members started all 6 of the fighting machines. Blake and Yang were about to run towards the first one but Oobleck stopped them and in one swift move turned his thermos and it turned into a sort of a melee weapon but then the top lit up as he threw Zwei in the air and hit him with it across the air into the White Fang member. The machine tripped back onto another one and they both fell of the train with the sound of clashing metal. Zwei never seemed more happy.

Doctor Oobleck and Ruby exchanged quick glances and she ordered her team: ˝You three go inside and try to stop the train, we'll deal with them.˝ as she pointed at even more faunus criminal emerging from the train.

WBY hurried in the caboose as Ruby, Oobleck and Zwei prepared for another round. _Please do not hurt Roman._ she thought to herself.

…

Roman was pacing across the helper engine.

_The meddling brats are here with some teacher and apparently a dog. Oh, Ruby,why do you have to make my job harder, huh? _he sighed.

˝Ronald, how much untill we reach the city?˝ he asked agitated.

˝It's still 20 minutes away.˝ the antlered faunus calmly replied.

˝Can't this train go any faster?˝ he erupted.

Only moments later he got a small note from Neo as the engine driver began nervously explaining this is the fastest they can go.

_Why in such a hurry, Roman? _the note said.

Roman realised nobody knew about his strange feelings for Ruby and he ought to keep it that way.

˝It's those meddling brats, I'm telling you. Whenever they appear only trouble comes of it.˝ he complained.

˝Neo, go check if the White Fang has gotten rid of them yet? But since they're probably useless, you know what to do.˝ he ordered.

He contemplated asking for her to spare Ruby but with Ronald in the room that was too much of a risk to take. Sure, they won't have any contact with Cinder, being in a solitary, for a month or so, before they come to rescue them but why would he take that risk in the first place.

Neo left anf he started pacing around the metal room again.

_Also Ruby can protect herself. She's good. She could be a match to Neo. And even if she couldn't fight her of, there's four of them, five if you count that teacher._


End file.
